Award
Award (アワード Awādo) is the term used to refer to the awards given to a summoner or vessel for their accomplishments.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 1 Principles Each of the main three summoner factions has made a contract with one of the Three (大三角 Ōsankaku, lit. "Large Triangle"), the three Unexplored-class Materials standing at the peak of either the low, middle or high sounds, who are well known for taking extremely good care of mankind.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Ending X-02 The summoners and vessels belonging to the group will be given awards by residents of the other side based on the outcomes of their actions. These awards are directly carved into their souls. Generally, the more awards a person has won, the greater their skill. The types of Awards and the conditions for earning them differ between the three powers.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Facts * Freedom: Freedom's contract is with the Spirit of the Fluttering “Yellow” Gills that Rules the Heavens, which stands at the peak of high sounds.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 4 * Government: Government's contract is with the ‘Red-Eyed’ Lady who Sees Through all Sin and Calamity, which stands at the peak of low sounds. * Illegal: Illegal's contract is with the Wicked "Green" Woman who Fills the World with Empty Treasure, which stands at the peak of middle sounds.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-02 Whether summoner or vessel, anyone with a close connection to Materials will begin to have their presence fade after earning around 100 Awards. Or rather, they are removed from normal people’s awareness. People can see them and talk to them as long as they are seeing them, but they will forget about them as soon as they leave their field of vision. There is a simple reason that summoning ceremonies have not spread throughout the entire world and it isn't because some dark organization is suppressing the information. The human mind simply is not strong enough to directly accept the evidence of something so vast. It doesn't matter how well they know someone. It affects their friends, their lovers, and their families.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 2 A normal person's memories will return if the summoner appears before them again, and the memories will accumulate for as long as the summoner remains there.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Facts It's rare for vessels to earn Awards due to the supernatural being generally reliant on the summoner. Instead, they are affected by the number of Awards their current summoner partner possesses, so a new vessel who contracts with an experienced summoner will disappear from the memories of normal people despite not having any awards of their own. However, there are exceptions such as Lu Niang-Lan who have earned more than 100 Awards as a vessel alone.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 2 When a vessel who has Awards binds a contract with a summoner and becomes a vessel, their previous Awards vanish and are overwritten by the summoner’s Awards. If the contract is ended, their Awards will reset to zero, so this process can be thought of as purifying the vessel of their Awards. However, the reverse (the vessel’s Awards overwriting the summoner’s) is not possible, so there is no way for a summoner’s awards to be purified and return them to a normal person.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 2 Thousand Eater Summoners believe in a particular legend: Award 1000. When a summoner of the three groups reaches that number, it's said the world they live in will be reversed. This world and the other world will be swapped out and they will become a life form of the other side. Instead of summoning the gods, they will stand alongside the gods in the world of the gods and they will become the star of a new legend comparable to those of the other gods. A summoner who achieves this is known as a Thousand Eater (サウザンドイーター Sauzandoītā).''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 8 However, Azalea Magentarain finds this legend worthless and considers it unlikely to be accurate. She mentioned to Kyousuke Shiroyama that, while some morons who might as well be amateurs will carelessly say they are close once they reach the 900s, Awards grow much harder to earn when there are so few left. Even if a summoner tries to change sides in hopes of earning more Awards, they'll be treated as a traitor and left blocked on all sides. Azalea further wondered if the unimaginable difficulty means the Awards system was intentionally made to be impossible in order to create an upper limit for summoners. Upon being told by Kyousuke that he once knew a Government Award 1000 that was killed by a certain woman before making the reversal from this world and the other world, Azalea stated that those are only the cheaters who know how to erase all the secrets and rumors about them as they walk freely between the three major powers to earn more Awards, and that in the end, the human rulers and the Three have rigged the system so only those they approve of becoming a god can reach 1000 Awards.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 15 Once a summoner reaches Award 1000 they can choose whether they will join the gods or remain in the human world. For example, Humanism decided she would only depart on that journey once all sorrow had vanished from the world of man and felt no more reluctance, though she knew that day would never come.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 1 Known Thousand Eaters * Humanism: The former head of Government and Award 2799, chose to remain in the human world to help others. * Masami Shigara: Freedom summoner and Award 3000, chose to remain in the human world for unknown reasons.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 2 * Elvast Toydream Known Awards * Hive Crusher: An Award received by Kyousuke Shiroyama for destroying an entire organization on his own. * Loved by the White: A rare Award given to those loved by the White Queen, currently only held by Kyousuke Shiroyama.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Facts All members of Guard of Honor desired to win this Award.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 * White Slayer: An Award received by Kyousuke Shiroyama for defeating the White Queen during the Guard of Honor incident. Kyousuke is the first person to earn this Award on one's own.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Facts References Category:Terminology